


The Birthday Girl

by gay_emphasis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flustered Gay Lexa, I wrote this mid 2015, Lexa POV, sorry for the old trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_emphasis/pseuds/gay_emphasis
Summary: It's Clarke's birthday and things happen in the apartment that she shares with her girlfriend Lexa.





	

I was eating cereal and reading my book. Hearing our bedroom door open, I grinned. Clarke was awake. I spun around in my chair and the sight of her made my jaw drop.

Clarke's long blonde hair was in a messy, lazy bun, but nonetheless beautiful. Her eyebrows pressed together and her little pink lips were set in a cute little pout.

One might have believed her to be completely innocent if she had been properly clothed. But she wasn't. She was almost completely naked. She had on a single sock.

She was blushing under my gaze. The redness crept all the way down her chest. My eyes continued to wonder. Her heavy breasts moved lightly as she walked slowly toward me. Her milky tummy was flat and there was a small brown beauty mark on the upper right side of her belly button. Continuing downward, her pubic hairs were as perfectly trimmed, groomed, and blonde as her eye brows and hair. Her thighs were as milky as her perfectly flat tummy. I wanted to bite them. Her calfs, pretty muscular from jogging, were nice and ample as well. I could see the muscles moving slightly under her skin and she walked toward me still. Her right foot was bare. Her toenails painted green (she found a website that let you customize your own color of nail polish and even give the color its own name, she called that green "Lexa's Eyes"). Her left foot was the only part of her body that was covered. She was wearing a fuzzy, rainbow stripped sock. My eyebrow twitched. It was my fuzzy, rainbow stripped sock.

She was standing in front of me just then, tapping my chin to closet mouth. Her pout was gone. Grinning wickedly at me, her eyes were inviting. I swallowed the food that was still in my mouth, put my spoon back in my half full cereal bowl, doggie eared my page, set my book down, and wrapped my arms around her middle. Putting my face against her tummy was similar to rubbing velvet or silk against my face.   
I felt her move. Reaching. She was eating my cereal. I stood, walking around the kitchen island to the coffee maker. I grabbed the glass and took it to the sink to wash out the remainder of yesterday's coffee. Suddenly she was behind me, putting her arms around my and pressing her soft, warm body against my back. 

"I love you, Lexa," she said. She's been saying this to me every day for the past two years, every time my heart does backflips and cartwheels. I loved her so much.

I set the glass down gently in the sink and turned around and stared her in the eyes. The were the color of the ocean. Almost impossibly blue. But there they were, staring right back at me. She grabbed my hands and pulled them down, bringing my face to hers. She kissed me. I kissed back. Her lips soft, warm and welcome. Soon I lifted my to pull away but wasn't done. She threw her arms around my neck and shoulders, kissing me harder. Her breath was warm and her tongue was sweat like sugar. As if she had just finished eating candy. After about a minute or two she pulled away from me.

"I love you too, Clarke," I responded finally.

"Good," she said lightly, smiling and hugging me.

We just stood there for a while in a comfortable silence while I held her. It was Sunday morning so neither of us had to be anywhere. She traced squares into my plaid pajamas and then w grazed the Mickey Mouse on my t-shirt.

"Clarke."

She looked at me expectantly.

"I know for a fact that you went to bed with clothes on last night," I stated.

She was grinning again. She brought her hands up to my hair and undid the neat braid I put it in earlier this morning. She started massaging my scalp with her fingers. She knows how this makes me feel. I closed my eyes and savored the moment. She stopped. My eyes opened to see her walking away, hips swaying dangerously. Following her, I pinched her butt. She squeezed softly and ran. I chased her into the bedroom and closed the door behind me.  
***  
Only ten minutes later there was an impatient rapping on the door. I looked up reluctantly from between her lags. 

She whined.

"Did you here that?" I asked quietly.

"It was probably a bird," she said just as quietly back to me.

I rolled my eyes. "If you really thought that then why are we whispering?" We were both thinking to our selves.

"Shit!" Clarke gasped a little too loudly.

"Shhh!" I said, also too loud. "What is it?" I asked, finally whispering. 

"It's them. I guess they wanted to surprise me for my birthday," she concluded. 

We just stared at each other stupidly.

There was another set of impatient knocking on the door. This time it sounded as if at least three people were knocking at the same time.

"Shit!" Clarke and I exclaimed at the same time.

We shot out of bed. I was getting dressed as fast as could, wasting time putting on my bra too. I ran to the door still pulling on the Mickey Mouse shirt from earlier. I pulled my hair into a quick pony tail, taking a deep breath to calm myself. It didn't work at all. I opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHdayyyy..." the chorus of people shouted but trailed off when they realized I wasn't Clarke.

"Not happy to see me?" I asked, purposefully sounding as irritated as I felt, hoping they'd get the hint and leave. That hope was as useless as Hitler asking for iced water in hell. 

Eight people filed into my apartment without invitation.I closed the door and turned around. They were all smiling. It was weird.

"I don't have two heads ya know," I stated firmly.

The dispersed. Jasper and Monte blushed and went to watch tv in the living room. Raven and Wick went to the kitchen to put away the stuff they brought, no doubt for a party. Abby was looking at her shoes as if she were too embarrassed to look at me. Octavia was smirking at me with Lincoln standing awkwardly behind her. He looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but her but O was holding him back. Bellamy looked as if he were try to hold back his laughter. I didn't know why. It made me want to punch him.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"So.... where's the birthday girl?" Abby asked. I looked from Bellamy to her and felt my expression soften immediately. She looked as if she were trying to avoid something. Like she was trying to avoid me.

"She's in the bedroom," I said softly.  
That seemed to be it for Bellamy. He burst into hysterical laughter and Octavia giggled. Even Lincoln was smiling a bit.

It was hard to ignore them."Abby, please knock," I said as she turned around quickly, but not fast enough, I saw she was blushing the color of a tomato. Bellamy laughed even harder. 

"What's so funny?" I said at the same time as someone who had just walked into the apartment unannounced.  
Anya. Great. She was looking at Bellamy. Then she looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Never mind," she said quickly. "Sorry I'm late. Um, traffic," she rushed past me with her head down and into the kitchen along with Raven and Wick, whom she didn't even like that much but I still heard them all laughing softly anyway.

Bellamy was still laughing, though not as intensely as when Abby walked away.

"WHATS FUNNY!?" I yelled.

"Your shirt. It's inside out," Bellamy said after and entire minute of laughter. Again I felt the strong urge to punch him.

"And backwards," Octavia said, tugging the tag softly. I was so mad I pulled my shirt off and fixed it right there. 

Bellamy howled, starting another fit of laughter. 

I turned around walking to my bedroom for and knocked softly before pushing the door open slowly.  
They were laughing. I wasn't surprised.

"You're usually so cautious," Abby exclaimed to me. "You two have been dating for almost three years now and I wasn't sure if you were having sex until this very moment. I barely see a single emotion cross your face. I was starting to believe you were a robot, but I was so so wrong," she said to me.

I was blushing furiously. Clarke got out of her cross-legged position on the bed. Of course while I was through all of the embarrassment she had enough time to put on her best jeans a nice pink crop top and probably some clean underwear. She walked over to me and kissed my temple.

"I love you, babe. come on, mom, lets let Lexa get dressed," she said sweetly. her mom followed her out the door, smiling. I stood there for a few minutes, embarrassed, but content with my life. I had family, friends, and love. That's all I ever wanted.   
I got dressed slowly, reluctant to go back out there. I was sure when Bellamy saw me he'd have a fresh fit of laughter even though now I was wearing a green shirt and skinny jeans while putting my hair back into its normally neat braid.

After I checked and double checked that'll all my clothes were on properly I was about to open my bedroom door. Then I realized, I never did drink or even begin making my morning coffee.


End file.
